¿No que no te callabas?
by revencita
Summary: Me quedé sorprendida e inmóvil y de inmediato se separo de mí.  ¿No que no te callabas?- me dijo con una sonrisa de victoria y volteo de nuevo a la televisión.
1. Chapter 1

**Por revencita**

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo y entre al departamento de Carly con el seño fruncido. La señorita Briggs me había acusado de cambiar su soda de dieta por vinagre de manzana y lo peor de todo es que el director Franklin me había castigado con dos semanas enteras de detención. No es que no lo hubiera hecho pero esa es otra historia.

Estaba molesta por la detención, tenía planes importantes esta semana como ir a vengarme de la señorita Briggs (por supuesto), ver un maratón de la vaquita con Carly por todo un día, salir a pasear a Espumita al zoológico para presumir su libertad a los animales y cosas así de estupendas.

Camine directamente a la cocina y tome una pieza de pollo que estaba en el refrigerador, y ignorando que estaba fría, la mordí con brusquedad y la lancé al suelo.

Estúpida pieza de pollo que no rebota.- reclame sin pensar en otra escusa para reclamar.

Sam tranquila.- me dijo Carly que había llegado por detrás.

Esque no puede ser que me haya descubierto, ¿como supo que yo había cambiado su soda por vinagre de manzana?- le pregunte con enojo.

No lose tan sólo…- pauso al escuchar el timbre de el apartamento.- tan sólo cálmate, no es para tanto, sólo son dos semanas.- dijo para después encaminarse a la puerta y después abrirle a Freddo.

Que hay.- dijo al entrar.

Nada, Sam sigue molesta por lo que paso en la escuela.

Ah pues ¿se lo merecía no?, a quién se le ocurre cambiar vinagre de…- fue interrumpido al sentir una pieza de pollo aterrizar sobre su frente, claro por cortesía mía.

Carly me volteo a ver con sorpresa.- ¡Sam!

¡Ouch!- reclamo Freddie y se sentó en el sofá, sobándose la frente.

¿Por qué me lanzaste una pieza de pollo?- me pregunto Freddie al ver el dicho alimento tirado en el suelo.

Porque no tenía otra cosa al alcance.- le dije sin prestar importancia.

¡Carly!- grito alguien desde arriba y me alarme un poco.

¡Ya voy Spencer!

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Freddie aun sobándose. Pobre tonto.

Spencer dijo que cuando llegara de la escuela lo ayudara con una escultura de papel reciclado.- dijo Carly.

¿De papel reciclado?- pregunte, para que serviría el papel reciclado en una escultura.

Esque tratara de hacer una avioncito de papel gigante y necesita ayuda para distinguir el pegamento.- nos explico y nosotros asentimos con la cabeza con un símbolo de rareza en nuestras caras.

Yo busque que más habia en el refrigerador y Carly subió las escaleras para ayudar a Spencer, mientras Freddie encendió la televisión. Carly ya no tenía pepi-cola en su refrigerador y eso me ponía furiosa, ¿por qué no puede acordarse de comprarla cuando va al supermercado con Spencer? Cerré el refrigerador y me senté en las sillas frente a la mesa de la computadora para ver la televisión desde ahí, no quería sentarme alado de Freddie.

Oye Sam, aprovechando que estás ahí, podrías checar el sitio de icarly para revisar los comentarios y las…

¿Qué soy tu sirvienta?- le pregunte con enojo, quién creía que soy.- ven y hazlo tu Fredaluperto- ese sobrenombre era nuevo.

Por favor Sam, estas enfrente de la computadora.- me volvió a rogar.

Estoy ocupada mirando la televisión.- dije inventando una escusa.- hazlo tu.- Él se resigno y se levanto del sofá para ir hacia el monitor de la computadora.

Eres una floja.- me dijo molesto sin mirarme.

Y tú eres un ñoño sin vida, qué es peor.- le dije ahora sentándome en el sofá para no tenerlo cerca.

Después de unos minutos volvió al sofá y se sentó mirando solamente la televisión. Me sentí incomoda al tenerlo cerca pero si no me molestaba estaba bien. Me concentre ahora en la televisión, estaban pasando un programa muy bueno, Victorious, me gustaba ver las ocurrencias que hacían y la música que de vez en cuando cantaban. Mi enojo se estaba pasando y estaba comenzando a calmarme hasta que…

No puedo creer que no pudieras checar el sitio si estabas ahí sentadota.- me dijo Freddie con el seño fruncido.

Bueno no puedo resolverte la vida siempre Fredduchini.

Él se cruzo de brazos y miro la pantalla de la televisión. Luego lo escuche decir en susurro "rubia tonta"

¿¡Cómo me llamaste tarado!- me levante del sillón rápidamente al escucharlo. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y hervía como si fuera un tamal caliente. Él me miro con miedo.

¡Rubia tonta tu abuela!- le grite y me abalance encima de él pegándole con un cojín que estaba a mi alcance y él solamente me suplicaba que parara en cuanto llego Carly al rescate.

¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, basta, deja de golpear a Freddie con mi cojín de la vaquita.- dijo intentando detenerme.

¡Me dijo rubia tonta!- le grite a Carly para que supiera mis motivos y ella miro con sorpresa a Freddie, que se había alejado en cuanto lo había dejado de golpear.

Freddie, ¿quieres suicidarte?- le pregunto Carly, Freddie negó con la cabeza.

Esta bien, voy a ir con Spencer arriba a terminar el avión de papel y ustedes dos traten de no matarse ¿me oyeron? Y si intentas hacer algo Sam, no comprare más pepi-cola por el resto del mes- me dijo para después subir las escaleras de nuevo, pero antes regreso por su preciado cojín de la vaquita.

Y aunque Carly me llenara de amenazas para no matar a Freddontini no le haría caso, nadie me llamaba así. Sólo por el hecho de que mi cabello sea de color rubio no quiere decir que sea tonta. Freddie Benson me las pagaría.

Oye Benson, no se quién te crees que eres pero nadie me llama así, ni siquiera el pollo frito. Sólo porque tienes una vida miserable no significa que tengas que desahogarte conmigo.

Sam ya basta.-me dijo acercándose.

No, tu ya basta de ser tan tarado, cuida lo que tu boca suelta o sino tendré que cosértela con hilo y aguja.-lo amenacé furiosa.

Está bien, ya déjame.- me dijo sentándose en el sofá de nuevo. Yo me cruce de brazos y me senté lo más posiblemente alejada de él.

Como sea, estas advertido, además tengo que averiguar quién fue el idiota que me acuso con la señorita hipopo- Briggs.

Genial, pero ya cállate.- cómo se atrevía, nadie me ordenaba que me callara.

No me voy a callar Benson, me oíste y cuanto que fuiste tú quién me delato.

No fui yo, ya déjame ver la televisión.

Si descubro que fuiste tu el sope que me delato pagaras las consecuencia.- le grite, creo que ya lo tenía harto porque lo podía ver en su rostro, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sam, ya cállate o te pego.- me amenazo molesto, cómo se le ocurría tal babosada, él no me podría pegar y si lo hiciera no me dolería y se lo regresaría el triple de veces más fuerte.

Oh, si inténtalo, no me callare de todos modos, cómo se te ocurre tal babosada.- le grite, seguramente ya habíamos alcanzado los oídos de Carly con nuestros gritos.

De repente él levanto la mano como si me fuera a pegar, wow no pensé que fuera enserio, lo mire sorprendida y con algo de miedo (sólo un poco) y se acerco rápidamente, serré los ojos por reflejo y para esperar el golpe, pero en el lugar de eso sentí sus labios jalando los míos en un acto de beso. Me quedé sorprendida e inmóvil y de inmediato se separo de mí.

¿No que no te callabas?- me dijo con una sonrisa de victoria y volteo de nuevo a la televisión.

**Hey esta historia se me ocurrió a la mitad de la noche ¿pueden creerlo? Es mi primera vez escribiendo para icarly, siempre lo consideré pero nunca se me ocurría nada. Pero por favor no sean duros.**

**Dime revencita**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Venganza parte 1"**

**Por revencita**

Estaba en la clase más aburrida, historia. Si mirabas a los alrededores podías ver a chicos mordiendo lápices por el estrés de estar encerrados en un salón de clases, oyendo a un maestro que dice solamente patrañas acerca de la guerra mundial y esas cosas; también podías verlos rayando los bancos o pegando la goma de mascar debajo de ellos. Era la clase que menos disfrutaba, claro, pero nada se comparaba a la de la señorita Briggs.

Como sea, ese día no estaba concentrada en lo que decía el maestro, bueno nunca lo hago, pero esta vez era por algo más serio. Mi mente no podía asimilarlo, en mi rostro se mostraba el trauma que había sufrido el Viernes. De tan sólo pensarlo, dios mío ¡Freddie Benson me había besado!

Ah, de tan sólo pensarlo volvía la parálisis en mi cuerpo y los calambres en mi cerebro. Fue el día más confuso de mi vida, y el más incomodo.

Después de que Benson… hizo lo que hizo me había quedado paralizada, no movía ni un dedo. Carly bajo de las escaleras al oírnos pelear y me miro a mi y a Freddie sentados en el sillón. El miraba la televisión sonriente y yo simplemente no me movía de donde había estado antes de que él me besara. Me había quedado en la misma posición, fue tan vergonzoso.

Carly me castigo con una semana sin pepi-cola pero la verdad no me importo. No tenía cabeza para la comida por primera vez en mi vida. Freddie acaparaba todo el espacio de mi mente, era sofocante. Y lo peor de todo era que había dicho algo que me confundió aun más.

"¿No que no te callabas?"

Esa sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, no podía olvidarla. Me había ganado la pelea. Pero qué significaba eso, realmente sólo lo hizo por callarme o, será que le atraigo, que le gusto.

-¡Tonterías!- grite en frente de todos. Y como era de esperarse, todos voltearon a verme. Incluso el profesor.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grite otra vez y salí del salón con los oídos tapados.

Cómo rayos se me había pasado esa estúpida, estúpida pregunta por mi mente. A Freddie Benson no le gusto. Somos enemigos mortales y nada más. No pueden existir los enemigos que se besan, está contra las reglas de la vida. Para eso son los enemigos, para odiarse, lo dice la palabra, para no ser amigos o algo más.

Por qué rayos lo hiciste Freddie Benson…

Pero algo sabía, me las iba a pagar. Si había creído que se iba a salir con la suya estaba muy equivocado. Iba a planear algo tan perversamente maniático para que aprendiera su lección.

El timbre que indicaba la salida sonó con tanta fuerza que me hizo sobresaltarme y me escondí en el baño de chicas. Por mi actitud de hace unos segundos en la clase de historia seguramente los estudiantes me verían raro. Esperé a que casi todos se fueran y salí del baño. Lo que no me esperé fue que Carly estaría en la puerta.

-Sam, ¿en dónde has estado?- pregunto Carly con los brazos cruzados.

-Aquí, en dónde más iba a estar.- le dije tratando de sonar normal.

-El señor Howard te esta buscando por todos lados. Tienes detención hoy ¿lo olvidaste?

La detención, con todo esto del asunto de Freddie la habia olvidado por completo.

-Es cierto…pero si no le dices que estoy aquí no tendré que ir.

-Sam no mentiré por ti, tienes que ir.- me dijo. Carly siempre tenía la razón. Aunque fuera muy mandona.

…

Los minutos pasaban, y el pupitre de metal en donde estaba sentada comenzaba a ser incomodo. Me recargue en él y comencé a pensar. ¿Cómo me vengaría?

Tenía que ser algo espectacular, algo que Benson nunca olvidará y que lo dejara marcado de por vida.

Seguí pensando en bromas pero simplemente no podía elegir una porque todas ya se las había hecho a Fredalupe. Dos horas pasaron y sólo quedaba una de lo que duraba la detención. Lo bueno es que ya se me había ocurrido algo genialmente genial, nunca había puesto tanta dedicación a una venganza, pero finalmente estaba completo mi plan. Pero para ello tenía que esforzarme, lo haría todo con tal de que ese ñoño sufriera.

El profesor Howard, que había estado leyendo una revista de cosméticos para hombre, miro su reloj de mano y después se levanto de su escritorio.

-Bien, se acabo la detención. Espero que la hayan pasado horrible y que hayan aprendido su lección.- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra horrible.

Me levante con flojera de mi asiento y me estire ya que había estado sentada por tres horas en un salón con un guardia con cara de perro calvo.

Camine como el resto de los estudiantes hacia la salida y al pasar alado del maestro Howard me dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana Sam.- y tomo su portafolios para después salir del salón.

-Que tonto eres.- le dije sin que se diera cuenta, ya que ya se había ido.

Pero bueno, Howard no importaba por el momento. Estaba ansiosa por llevar acabo mi plan. Quería ver la expresión de Benson cuando lo pusiera en práctica.

…

Al día siguiente.

Estaba en mi casillero y recogí algunos libros para mis siguientes clases cuando Carly llego.

-Buenos días.- me dijo sonriente.

-Hola Carly.- salude.

-Oye Sam, no es por se metiche pero puedo saber ¿por qué saliste del salón de historia corriendo y gritando "ya déjenme en paz"?- me pregunto aguantándose las ganas de atacarse de la risa e intentando imitarme, poniendo sus manos en sus oídos y gritando como loca.

¿Tan mal me había visto?

Pero cómo le respondería a Carly, no podía contarle lo del beso. Piensa, piensa.

-Fue por… el mal clima, oí que afecta a las adolescentes de hoy en día.- le respondí, eso había sido inteligente, bueno eso creo.

-Si como no…- me dijo con sarcasmo, pero no pudo terminar su interrogatorio ya que llego Freddie a saludar.

-Hola Carly.

-Hola Freddie.- le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

Después se paro en una posición algo extraña y me miro.

-Sam.- esperaba mi saludo.

Lo hacía a propósito. De nuevo, no de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo y no pude decir ni una palabra, si lo intentaba seguro tartamudearía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Carly al verme tan rara.

-Oye, que grosera, sólo te salude.- me dijo.

En ese momento recordé la venganza, la dulce venganza, y salí de mi trance.

-Hola Freddnoob- le salude cortésmente.

El timbre de clases sonó, era hora de iniciar.

-Es mejor que vallamos a clases, que se diviertan.- dijo Carly. Ella sabía que a Freddie y a mi nos tocaba la misma clase.

-Si, como no.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Carly sonrió y se encamino a su primera clase del día.

…

Estábamos en Francés. Y como siempre el profesor decía cosas.

Procure sentarme alado de Freddie. Ahora verían para qué.

-Bien, van a hacer un ensayo en francés de dos hojas que diga por qué es importante no equivocarse a la hora de ponerse los zapatos.

Todos hicieron una buya de disgusto a lo que el maestro le disgusto.

-Y todos tienen que hacerlo en silencio, no quiero que nadie hable, los lápices se mueven con las manos, no con sus bocas.

Freddie, como era de esperarse, de inmediato tomo su lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que sería su aburrido ensayo. Era hora empezar.

-Pss.- llame a Freddie y no me hizo caso.- ¡psss!- hice el ruido más fuerte para que me escuchara.

El volteo por fin.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en susurro.

-¿Cómo se dice zapato en francés?- pregunte imitándolo.

El profesor lo noto.

-Chausurre.

-¿Qué?- pregunte para que creyera que no lo había oído.

-Chausurre.- me volvió a decir.

-¿No te oigo?- esto sería divertido.

Tomo aliento y grito:

-¡Chausurre!

El profesor camino hacia nosotros bruscamente haciendo ruido con el tacón de sus zapatos y nos miro con enojo.

-Freddie Benson, ¿qué significa esto?- estaba que me moría de la risa.

-Yo… nada profesor, profesor paladino.

-Por qué gritas "zapato" en mi clase, cuando les pedí a todos que no lo hicieran.

Freddie me volteo a ver con enojo y yo le sonreí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y el profesor dijo lo que quería que dijera. Fue tan bueno disfrutar del momento.

-¡DE-TEN-CIÓN!- fue como cámara lenta para Benson. Wow, el profesor Paladino se había vuelto muy estricto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Freddie decepcionados y confusos ya que él sólo había sido castigado con detención por una vez. En el "especial del show cincuenta de iCarly"

Freddie se miro triste y asustado por las palabras del profesor, el plan funcionaba, pero apenas comenzaba.

…

**Bueno, decidí continuarle al fic, ya que no quería que fuera One-Shot y sinceramente quería ver que pasaba después de que Freddie le diera un beso completamente inesperado. Era obvio que Sam buscaría una venganza. Subiré el otro capitulo pronto.**

**Dime revencita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Venganza parte 2**

**Por revencita**

Las demás clases habían corrido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tal vez sería el efecto de las ansias por querer cobrar mi venganza. Benson no se veía muy animado, cada vez que lo veía pasar por los pasillos tenia la cabeza agachada, como si fuera un avestruz queriendo enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. Los estudiantes lo veían con decepción, y cada vez que me volteaba a ver me miraba con enojo.

Esto iba a ser tan genial. Ya había preparado todo, sólo tenía que ir a mi casillero por algunas cosas y después iría a detención con Freddo. Camine entre la gente ya que era hora de salida y los estudiantes estaban locos por irse a sus casas para terminar la tarea y después divertirse.

Cuando por fin visualice mi casillero camine hacia él y fue cuando Carly apareció. Abrió su casillero con su combinación y después de meter algunos libros me dirigió la mirada.

-Sam, no es por ser metiche pero…-aquí iba de nuevo.

-¿Quiéres saber por que el tonto ira a detención?- le pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Si, ¿qué hizo Freddie?, ¿por qué el profesor Paladino lo mando a detención?

Decidí ir sin dramas y le conté la verdad.

-Fue porque nos sorprendió hablando en clase de francés.- le dije sacando algunos letreros del casillero y una lata de soda para después guardarlos en mi mochila.

-Bien, ¿qué hizo esta vez?- me pregunto de una manera dudosa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sam, tu sabes que siempre que Freddie te molesta o te hace algo malo terminas por buscar una venganza. Dime qué fue lo que te hizo esta vez.

Dios, Carly podía conocerme muy bien algunas veces.

-Ehh.- no sabía que decir al respecto.- ¿te gustan los tomates con limón?

-No me cambies el tema Sam.

-¡Lo siento, tengo que ir a detención!- le grite comenzando a correr al salón donde se llevaría acabo la detención.

Me detuve en la puerta del salón con la respiración agitada. Si me hubiera quedado un segundo más con Carly acabaría por contarle toda la verdad, y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer.

Entre al salón y ahí había algunos alumnos que habían llegado temprano. Faltaban unos cuantos para que los asientos se llenaran y el profesor Howard aun no había llegado. Eso era perfecto.

Camine disimuladamente hacia su escritorio y vi que había una taza de café humeante esperándolo. Howard se lo tomaba para que la cafeína hiciera su efecto y ayudarlo a que no se quedara dormido. Ya vería si no lo hacía. Me escondí debajo de su escritorio y tome la taza cuidando que el líquido no se callera. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saque un pequeño frasco de pastillas molidas que usaba mi madre para dormir y puse una pequeña porción en el café.

_-Quizá necesite más_.- pensé y vacié el frasco entero en el café para después revolverlo con la pequeña cuchara que había alado de la taza.

Salí de mi escondite y deje el café en donde estaba. Después volteé hacia el frente y ahí estaba Freddnoob, mirando los grafitis de su banco que probablemente decían "la escuela es para tontos" o algo así que era lo que escribían los muchos que los castigaban con detención. Sin duda este no era precisamente el lugar favorito de Freddie.

Al frente de él estaba sentado Kevin. Un chico de nuestra clase, estaba aburrido al igual que los pocos que estaban ahí.

Oye Kevin.- lo llame y el me volteó a ver.- ven.

Y él se levanto de su asiento para venir hacia mí. Yo saque la lata de soda de mi mochila y espere a que llegara.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?- me pregunto y después vio la lata que traía en la mano.

-¿Ves esta lata de soda?- le pregunte.

-Si, la veo.- me dijo confuso.

-Bien, necesito que se la des a Freddie.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto cruzándose de brazos sin tomarla.

-Ahora te dedicas a hacer cuestionarios ¿o qué?

-No, sólo quiero saber para qué…

-Freddie sufre de…-piensa, piensa.- paros cardiacos.- le conteste no sabiendo muy bien lo que decía.

-Enserio, yo no lo he visto tan mal.- me dijo volteándolo a ver.

-Si, es porque lo oculta. Nos dijo a Carly y a mi que si no toma cualquier tipo de líquidos diez veces al día podrá sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

El se asusto y tomo la lata.

-Bien, se la daré Sam.

-Bueno, más te vale, esta es su decima lata del día y si se la das salvarás su vida ¿entiendes?- él asintió con la cabeza, el torpe se estaba creyendo un héroe.

Él iba a caminar devuelta hacia Freddie cuando lo detuve.

-Espera.- él se detuvo.- no se te valla a ocurrir que fui yo quien se la mande ¿esta bien?

-Si Sam.- me dijo y se fue hacia su asiento.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y acapararon los pupitres. Me senté en la parte de atrás para que el tonto no me viera y yo pudiera disfrutar de la función.

Kevin se volteo hacia atrás, girando su torso para después mirar a Freddie.

-Oye Freddie.- lo llamo, este volteo a verlo.

-Toma.- le dijo y le enseño la lata de pepi-cola que yo le había dado.

-¿Pepi-cola?- pregunto Freddie tomando la lata. Mi plan estaba funcionando.

-Si, con eso de tus paros cardiacos creo que la necesitaras.- le dijo y le giño el ojo. Después se volvió hacia adelante.

Freddie se miro raro, después encogió los hombros y abrió la anilla de la lata para después darle un trago a la bebida.

El señor Howard entro por la puerta y cuando me vio me miro enojado, si no lo hubiera visto bien pensaría que era un perro rabioso, yo le devolví la mirada. Él se paro enfrente de la clase y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien estudiantes, creo que ya todos saben por qué están aquí. Y si no lo saben, están aquí para que aprendan que no deben insultar a los maestros hasta hacerlos llorar.- dijo mientras miraba a un alumno que estaba sentado.- tampoco deben hacer calzón chino a quien no lo merece o sí lo merece.- miro a otro.- tampoco deben gritar en la clase, y menos algo tan tonto como "zapato" en francés.- miro a Freddie, el se escondió como pudo.

-Bien, estaré justo aquí en mi escritorio. No habrá permisos de ir al baño, no se puede comer, hablar, y mucho menos divertirse en este salón. Para eso es la detención, para hacerlos sufrir.- dijo amenazadoramente las reglas que yo ya me sabía de memoria. Y estaba segura que cada vez que decía todo eso nos maldecía en pequeños susurros.

Mientras Howard camino hacia su asiento, Freddie, sin que lo vieran, tomo otro gran trago de su pepi-cola y después la escondió, poniéndola en el suelo y tapándola con su mochila (haciendo su faceta de chico malo). Se recargo en su pupitre y decidió esperar hasta que todas las tres horas de la detención acabaran.

Mientras tanto el profesor se sentó y tomo su taza de café mientras elegía alguna revista de física que tenía en su cajón del escritorio. Cuando por fin tomo una, guardo las demás y tomo de su café. Mi plan incluía muchos líquidos ¿no creen?

Diez minutos habían pasado. Mire a Freddie dudosa. ¿Por qué rayos no funcionaba?, tampoco Howard. De pronto el estomago del nerd hizo un extraño ruido. Él se miro raro y presiono sus manos contra su estomago que gruñía fuertemente.

-Ah, ¿profesor Howard?- dijo, y después soltó un gemido.

-¿Qué pasa Benson?-pregunto él.

-Quería saber si me daba permiso de ir al baño. Es…muy urgente.

-¿Qué parte de no hay permisos no entendiste niño?, si digo…si digo.- estaba comenzando a comportarse raro, bostezo una vez y siguió.- disculpa, si digo que no hay permisos, es que no hay permisos así que quédate ahí sentado hasta que tu trasero se canse.

En ese momento Fredward no aguanto. No le importo tirar la lata de pepi-cola al levantarse de su asiento, ni golpear a Kevin con su codo. Salió corriendo del salón y el señor Howard inmediatamente se levanto.

-Oye, a dónde crees que…- dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Las pastillas para dormir y la soda con laxante que les habia dado habían funcionado. Todo iba a la perfección.

-¡Genial!- grito alguien al fondo.

-Si, ¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que el viejo despierte!- dijo otro.

En ese momento una multitud de estudiantes delincuentes salieron del salón de detención, sin importarles que el profesor Howard estuviera debajo de sus zapatos mientras corrían. Él no se quejaba, tan sólo roncaba y saliva salía de su boca. Iba a estar así por mucho, ya que se me había pasado la mano con las pastillas.

Salí corriendo también, antes de que Freddie llegara al baño. La multitud sirvió como impedimento ya que todos casi aplastan a Freddie al intentar salir de la escuela. En ese momento aproveche para hacer lo que seguía. Wow, si tan sólo usara esta inteligencia para las clases, naahh.

Freddie, después de librarse de todos los estudiantes, salió corriendo al baño de chicos y se detuvo en la puerta.

-"Fuera de servicio"- leyó él.- oh, genial.

De nuevo el ruido de su estomago lo puso nervioso. Tenía que encontrar un baño rápido antes de que tuviera un accidente. Volteo hacia todas partes, sólo había casilleros y pasillos. Hasta que encontró una puerta que decía "Baño sustituto" y no lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio no era un baño precisamente. Era un desván, el desván del conserje.

-Esto no es un baño.- dijo Freddie molesto.

-Y yo no soy el conserje.- dije saliendo de la nada. Freddie se asusto un poco.

-¿Sam?

-Freddie

-¿Y ahora qué estás tramando?- me pregunto.

Yo me acerque a él. Sólo quedaban unos centímetros entre nuestros rostros. Él abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Mi venganza.- le respondí con un susurro. El trago saliva.

-Nadie me dice rubia tonta, me besa y se sale con la suya.

Él me sonrió recordando lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-¿Y todo esto de la detención fue sólo para llevar a cabo tu plan?- me pregunto.- es ridículo, nunca dejarás de ser una rubia inmadura. Mi madre nunca me perdonará por la detención, ya había logrado que me aumentara la mesada…

-Freddie Benson, cierra tu boca o te golpeare.- le dije amenazadoramente.

El se paro en seco y analizo lo que había pasado antes.

-Inténtalo.- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Y lo que sintió no fue un beso precisamente, fue mi amigo el puño y su amigo brazo teniendo una cita.

El abrió los ojos de inmediato y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el dolor.

-¡Ouch!- grito.- ¡Sam!, ¿por qué fue eso?

-Te dije que te golpearía, me retaste y eso fue lo que hice.- le dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

-A si.- le dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿y qué era lo que esperabas?

-Esto.- me dijo y se acerco en un movimiento rápido para después besar mis labios.

Mi plan encerrar a Benson en el desván del conserje mientras él se moría por ir a el baño a librarse del efecto del laxante pero esto no estaba tan mal. Me deje llevar sin quejarme y le correspondí el beso inmediatamente, cerrando mis ojos. Supongo que él también los tenía cerrados. De pronto escuche un ruido extraño.

De inmediato Freddo se separo de mi y tomo su estomago con ambas manos, haciendo una extraña cara.

-Espera.- me dijo y salió corriendo por la puerta.- ¡volveré en un momento!- grito y oí como abría la puerta del baño de chicos de un golpe.

Tal vez por fin se daría cuenta que no estaba en fuera de servicio después de todo. ¿Quién se creía que era? No me iba a quedar aquí parada esperándolo. Camine hacia la salida de la escuela y cerré el candado que estaba colgando de el cerrojo. No me importo que Freddie y el señor Howard siguieran ahí. Eso si podía ser una buena venganza. Pero mañana seguiría callándolo con golpes o con besos. Quizá elija los golpes, aunque los besos son tentadores.

**Fin**

**Aquí esta el final. Espero que les haya gustado, si no, no sean duros conmigo. Es mi primer fic de iCarly y me alegro de que lo hayan leído. Gracias.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
